newlmbwfandomcom-20200213-history
New LMBW Wikia:Chat/Logs/6 July 2016
01:22 You know, this idea of creating a new wiki is totally original. 01:22 Great job for thinking it up, Slice. 01:22 Thanks, Slice. 01:22 you the best 01:23 you a genious 01:23 i appreciate u 01:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JhRtSHupVNI 01:24 <3 01:24 k 01:29 dead 01:30 who are you 01:33 tfw wikia disabled custom wiki js and youre wiki isnt as convenient :( 01:34 oh i need to w:c:lmb:Mediaiwki:Emoticons Mediawiki:Emoticons 01:36 (ss) 02:08 ass ass ass ass ass 02:08 ass ass ass ass ass 02:08 (ss) 02:09 a wiki where we can swear? 02:09 ive never seen one of thise 02:09 spidey hai 02:10 hai bitches 02:10 so keep in mind this isnt just like night chat where we go if were horny and shit 02:10 this is gonna be a legit chat so dont like do weird stuff all the time 02:11 anyway what do you think 02:11 k 02:11 "horny and shit" 02:11 I think it's a good idea 02:11 BTW 02:11 I'm always horny and shit 02:11 we know marro 02:11 c: 02:11 tthats why you work with meat all day 02:11 (yup) 02:11 thankee Slice c: 02:12 np bae 02:12 :3 02:13 i was hoping a lot more people would be here by noe 02:13 w 02:13 my star was rEMOVED ;~; 02:13 that's because you suck Div 02:13 not as much as you do 02:13 Hopefully it will gain popularit Slice :3 02:14 Div you love it when I do so STHU 02:14 You totally left it open for that 02:15 omg it's a dick 02:15 awwww 02:15 do you want to play with the dick spidey 02:15 yeah :/ 02:15 What's a dick? 02:15 But you took it away from me :/ 02:16 fine ill give it back 02:16 yay 02:16 oh 02:16 its something that men have that womyn dont div 02:16 male privelege again 02:16 Yeah 02:16 oh god not that 02:16 Div wishes he had one 02:17 test 02:18 this is gonna be a great convo that people will join chat to 02:18 02:18 tru 02:18 dicks draw people in though 02:20 but they dont draw in the lmbw people div 02:20 those things are evil to them 02:20 which is weird cause they're pussies 02:20 I'm joking BTW I just wanted to make a pin 02:20 *pun 02:20 even though 90% of lmbw people have them 07:10 They'll come soon. 07:18 what the hell is this 07:24 It's New LMBW 07:24 lots of people are complaining that the environment of LMBW is too immature I guess so I made this 07:26 but this is even more immature, based on the chat log 07:26 just go to Verubris if you want intelligent conversations 07:26 you can make us have one if you give us bacon 07:27 :P 07:27 in the meantime, you should give me chat mod :3 07:28 "Go to Verburis if you want intelligent conversations" what verburis do you go to 07:28 like i said 07:28 we can have an intelligent conversation if you give us bacon :3 07:29 seriously, me, nya, and Gandy had an convo about politics and religion once 07:30 "once" what about the other tim 07:30 es 07:31 we were stupid 07:31 but we have the ability to be smart 07:32 plz, enable chathacks 07:33 i cant 07:33 you have to enable them in your personal js 07:34 then do that 07:34 and then make it so i can do it by checking a little box 07:34 you can do it w:c:dev:ChatOptions 07:35 what do i do with this? 07:36 i need a step by step walkthrough 07:40 test 07:43 its very simple\ 07:43 just read "usage" 07:44 but where do i PUT that 07:44 where's my personal js 07:48 it literally says the page you need to put it in 07:48 type it into your browser 07:50 i'm still confused 07:50 i'm stupid 07:51 christ 07:52 so i create that article with the line of js it says on the other page? 07:55 yes 07:58 it says i can't perform this action right now (fw) 08:00 well i cant do it 08:03 this says that you have to enable javascript review process or something something 08:03 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Custom_chat_CSS_and_JS 08:03 i cant 08:03 Mediawiki:Chat.js 08:03 at the top of the chat.js it says custom javascript is disabled on this wiki 08:04 can't you enable it, you're the only admin 08:05 no i have to contact staff 08:05 and they take like a week 08:05 and they might not enable it cause were a small wiki 08:05 (fw) 08:05 well this was best-spent hour of my life 08:10 half-hour, actually 08:19 div 08:19 make this place fun plz 08:19 (fw) 08:21 (fw) 08:21 hey 08:21 This chat is active. :( 08:21 not at all, but okay :P 08:22 :p 08:22 i just went back and forth with slice for a half hour about enabling chathacks 08:22 and it just turned out that he can't enable them anyway (fw) 08:23 XD 08:26 how are you :{P 08:26 Fine. WHat about you? 08:29 good :P 08:33 So why does this place exist :P 08:35 BECAUSE 08:35 IT 08:35 CAN 08:36 because lots of people on lmbw are complaining that the lmbw isnt mature enough and ale suggested a splinter wiki 08:36 hence this 08:37 i still think verubris is the way to go 08:37 at least we have the ability to be smart there 08:37 it only happens about once a month, though 08:42 this is a dumb idea all around :P 08:46 welcome to the jungle 08:46 I'm already tangled in the fallen vines. (derp) 08:47 I know, sweet child o mine. :) 08:47 Just be warned that here, anything goes. 08:47 It's not the paradise city. 08:48 jungles are beautiful yet deadly creatures 08:48 never trust them 08:48 I think they're out ta get me. 08:48 I never trust anyone. (evil) 08:49 If anyone is wondering why I keep naming songs from Appetite for Destruction 08:49 i don't even know xDDD 08:54 did this chat just die 08:55 Yes. (derp3) 08:56 noooooooooo (derp2) 08:56 maybeeeeee o: 08:57 at least the death wasn't as violent as my death in steam chat this morning 08:58 how violent was that 08:59 well 08:59 it involved one direction 09:00 so extremely violent 2016 07 06